Question: Last week, Umaima and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.56 minutes, William agreed to time the runners. Umaima sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 36.23 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 20.35 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Umaima in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Ashley was than Umaima, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Umaima's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Ashley was 15.88 seconds faster than Umaima.